


When The Party Begins

by amazinggraciegurl



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinggraciegurl/pseuds/amazinggraciegurl
Summary: This is what happens when the party begins.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When The Party Begins

When The Party Begins  
A Poem Dedicated to Briar Beauty 

Dawn breaks  
Fire flickers to life  
The rose’s sweet scent  
This is what happens when the party begins  
Child of beauty  
Heart pulsing with joy  
Thorny life ahead  
This is what happens when the party begins  
Smile like the sun  
Soul of generosity  
Laugh while you can  
This is what happens when the party begins  
The thrill of adventure  
The embrace of a friend  
The end of your era just ahead  
This is what happens when the party begins  
Tears of a loss that is not yet fulfilled  
Hold me close before the needle pierces  
Don’t forget me  
I’m a spectacle  
My existence is a flame  
This is what happens when the party begins  
The spindle beckons  
Don’t leave me, blazing spirit  
But child, you must sleep now  
This is what happens when the party ends


End file.
